


Something In Return

by distantlight



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantlight/pseuds/distantlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv begs Ryan to lie to the police and retract his statement about Robert. He wants something in return first, and it isn't the £50,000 she owes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something In Return

Liv Livesy was feeling characteristically moody. Robert Sugden was facing police charges. Serious police charges, for perverting the course of justice. Charges that could quite easily land him in prison. And it was all her fault. In a surge of hatred and anger, she had offered to give Ryan £50,000 of her inheritance money if he told police about Robert's lies, the lies that had helped bring her scumbag pedophile father to justice.

Once her anger and hatred had subsided, once she saw that Robert actually cared about her brother Aaron and wanted to be part of her family, she had desperately tried to call Ryan off. It was too late. Ryan had already been to the police, Robert had already been arrested. Three days later, she realized there was only one thing for it, one thing that could save her family. She would have to find Ryan, and force him to lie again and withdraw his statement. At any cost.

\---

Ryan was not a hard boy to track down. Firstly, he lived opposite her fathers old house, the house which now belonged to Liv. Secondly, he had a habit of hanging around the street corner, talking to friends, causing mischief. Sure enough, it was here that she found him, alone for once, juggling a soccer ball in deep concentration. He wore his typical outfit, Adidas tracksuit from head to toe with a snapback cap covering his black jagged hair. The skies were grey and it had started to drizzle.

"Oi," said Liv, approaching from behind, knocking his cap off his head.

"What was that for," he asked, bending down to pick his hat up, now damp with rain. "Oh, it's you. You startled me. How are you doing? Got me money yet?"

"No," she replied. "I changed my mind. I rang you about fifty times. Why didn't you answer?"

"You still have to pay me," he insisted. "It was a deal. I carried out my end, didn't I? You told me to go to the police I did. Got myself in trouble. I might go down for this as well."

"You won't go down," said Liv. "You have to go to the police, and withdraw the statement. Say you made it up, say I told you to. I'll admit it. The police won't come after me. I'll just have to do some counseling or something, like Belle. Robert can't go to prison because of me."

"Nah, I want the money."

"Forget about the money. I don't even have that much, I lied. There is nothing in it for you anymore. Just go to the police today and withdraw the statement. Please?"

Ryan shook his head despondently. He had already dreamed about how he was going to spend the cash. He had never had money, growing up amid the grime and dirt and noise of a council estate in northern England. He cursed himself for ever believing her, for allowing her to manipulate him. If there really was no money in it for him, there was no point implicating himself. They stood in silence for two minutes, which felt to Liv like two hours.

"OK, I'll withdraw the statement," he eventually spat.

"Honestly? Thank you so much Ryan, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Yeah, you will," he replied. "I'll withdraw the statement - on one condition."

"Anything."

"There's something I want in return," he said, that trademark sly cheeky grin coming to his face. He was eighteen, but his smile accentuated his jagged, boyish features and made him look younger.

"What do you want," said Liv.

"You."

"What do you mean?" said Liv, confused.

"You know what I mean. I want to get with you," he said with an even wider grin. His leg was shaking out of a mix of excitement and nerves.

"Get with me? Like go out with me?"

"No," he scoffed. "I wouldn't go out with you. I want to do you."

"You want to have sex?" stammered Liv, understanding finally. "I'm only fourteen."

"If there's grass on the wicket play cricket," said Ryan with a laugh. "It's up to you. Either that, or I'm not dropping the charges. Come on, you'll enjoy it," he added, moving in to kiss her. Liv recoiled, and pushed him away, and started running off up the street.

"Fuck off," she screamed. "I hate you."

\-----

Robert was shaking when Liv got in. She could see him and her brother Aaron having an emotional conversation through the kitchen door which had been left ajar. "I don't know if I can face prison," sobbed Robert, burying his head in Aaron's chest.

Liv went upstairs and sat on her bed with tears running down her face, burying her head in her pillow. After ten minutes she calmed down, and reached for her phone. She found Ryan's number and sent him a text: "OK. I'll skip school tomorrow. Meet me at my Dads old house, 10AM tomorrow."

\-----

Liv was feeling nervous when she woke up the next morning. Unlike most of the girls in her school who talked about boys constantly, she had never even thought about having a relationship, much less having sex. She was too plain. She hated the puppy fat on her arms, hated her mousy hair, hated that she didn't know how to put makeup on or know how to dress nice. She knew boys weren't attracted to her, and in any case, she had other things on her mind. It had been a hard year - while her friends were discovering love and having fun, her family was being torn apart.

She hoped Ryan didn't expect her to be good at sex, or know what she was doing. She hoped it wouldn't hurt, worried about getting pregnant. She sat silently through breakfast, picking at her cereal, with a strange knot in her stomach. She took the bus to school as normal, but walked in the opposite direction, through the estates of Hotton and let herself into the house with the key she had taken from the draw at home.

"I'm here," she texted to Ryan, before a long five minutes, sat in the kitchen in her school uniform, her mind running away from her. She wanted to run away, to escape, felt like vomiting out of nervousness at what was about to happen. She had never even kissed a boy, let alone been alone with one. The doorbell rang and she jumped out of her skin.

"Morning," grinned Ryan, filled with anticipation and excitement. He had slept with a few girls before, but had lusted after Liv ever since he saw her wearing tight blue jeans the showed off her gorgeous bum. There was something about her vulnerability, and the contrast of her naivety with her sullen world weary outlook. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine," Liv replied sullenly, letting him in, looking at the floor in embarrassment. "Come on, let's get this over with."

He closed the door and followed her upstairs.

"You better not be lying," she said as she turned round. "You better go to the police and take back your statement after this."

"Don't worry, I will," he replied. "I'm a man of my word, unlike other people."

She walked into the main bedroom. Gordon's double bed was still there, although thankfully the sheets had been changed in preparation for the house to be sold. Ryan closed the door behind him, and looked around the room. After a moment he asked "Shall I close the curtains?" and Liv nodded imperceptibly. She could feel herself clamming up, feel the nerves getting the better of her. She sat on the edge of the bed as he swept the curtains close and left them in the filter of morning light. They could still see each other clearly but the dusky light seemed to hide their blemishes. He took his cap off and sat next to her on the bed.

"Are you ready?" he murmured. Liv did not reply and gulped, so he cupped her face in his hands and pulled her in for a kiss. She had thick, damp lips and he loved the taste of her mouth. He could feel his cock hardening under his tracksuit. He grabbed one of her hands and placed it on top of it, but she quickly pulled it away with a jolt.

"Relax," he whispered in her ear, as he started to kiss and lick her neck. Liv, normally so cocksure and sarcastic, looked like a rabbit in the headlights, and he pulled back. "Are you OK?" he asked, stroking her face.

"Just get on with it, will you," she says.

"Fine by me," he grins. He starts to undress her, pulling her school jumper over her head, pushing her backwards and slowly unbuttoning her white shirt, loving the sight of her young, curvy body beneath him, with a little puppy fat to give him something to hold onto. She looks so scared and helpless beneath him, and that turns him on even more. Next he unbuttons her trousers, and he lifts her legs so he can pull them off, leaving her on the bed in her white bra and panties, breathing fast, heart beating out of her chest. He starts to kiss her body all over, running his tongue down her stomach, caressing her vagina with his finger over the top of her panties, enjoying the warmth he can feel. She stiffens up at his touch, still unable to speak or move.

"Loosen up and enjoy it," he says. "Is this your first time?" She nods.

"You look beautiful," he says.

"No I don't," she replies, "I hate my body. I'm fat and ugly."

"You're beautiful," he whispers, moving on top of her on the bed, kissing her tenderly. She kisses him back tentatively, her first proper kiss, and with a groan of excitement at her response he starts grinding on top of her, reaching underneath her back with his hand to undo her bra. He tits are small and pert, and he licks them slowly, in circular movements, feeling the nipples stiffen below his tongue, sucking them gratefully, almost losing himself with teenage excitement.

"I want you so bad," he murmurs.

"Better get undressed then," she replied nervously, pushing him off her and pulling down her panties to reveal a small tuft of blond hair covering her tight slit of an opening. Liv turned red with embarrassment as Ryan stood up and stroked his cock, transfixed at the site of her open legs. He took his shirt off, and she was surprised to see a flutter in her stomach and a warmth in her genitals as she saw his ripped abs and his perfect body. He had looked skinny and scrawny with his clothes on, but now she saw his smooth chest and six pack, still slim but beautifully defined.

Her heart skipped a further beat when his trousers came off and he stood before her naked, with his huge cock standing hard and erect against his body, accentuated by his shaved pubic region. She felt a mingling or fear and lust as she imagined it trying to penetrate her tiny virgin hole. For the first time in her life she started to get wet down below, to feel sensations she had never felt before. She admired his small, firm buttocks, surveyed the veins on his circumcised penis with the dark purple end, the first penis she had seen in the flesh. She felt a flutter looking at his hairless body, and was shaking as he climbed onto the bed, kneeling above her.

"I'm pretty big," he boasted with a sheepish smile. "Is it going to fit in OK?"

"I don't care if it hurts," she said, with a conviction that made him believe her. She had always been headstrong. Ryan could wait no longer. He had the impatience of the typical teenage boy, and was unbelievably aroused by the sight of her petite, naked body beneath him, caressing her chubby legs, rubbing her labia with his finger, rolling the small amount of fluid she had released around, clumsily trying to find an entry point. 

Liv gasped as he put a finger inside, and slowly probed, going deeper and deeper, her tight hole clasping around his pinky as he reached a barrier. He could contain himself no longer, and climbed on top, his flat body pushing hers into the bed. He started kissing her passionately and she kissed him back, though her arms lay flat on the bed. She was still unsure of what to do, strangely unable to move. Eventually she tentatively placed her hands on his bum, enjoying the soft skin, stroking him.

"Shall I go in?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said in a low voice. "Have you got any protection?"

He shook his head. "Let's do it naturally, feel our bodies together properly" he whispered, and she nodded, loving the feeling of warm skin on warm skin as his body pressed against hers.

He got onto his knees and put her legs over his shoulders. "You ready?" he murmured, and she nodded again. He tried several attempts to get in, but she was so tight and he couldn't quite hit the hole without his cock sliding around, unable to properly penetrate with his . Liv bit her lip - maybe she wouldn't have to do this after all. She imagined the horror if Aaron could see her here right now, and bit her lip again. She was doing this for him, for his relationship, for Robert. She had no choice.

Ryan spat on his finger and started lubricating his cock up and down - it was all he could do not to come right there and then. He knelt again, and lifted her legs in the air, and concentrated, slipping a finger in again to find the entrance, and then a second finger. He drew his cock up to the entrance again, and slowly maneuvered it into place, before finally thrusting inside. Liv screamed with pain, and he put his hand over her mouth.

He stayed in position for a few seconds, and then thrust further powerfully, breaking her hymen, and almost sending him over the edge with pleasure. Liv's legs fell limp with shock, and she grasped tightly onto his bum as he started moving slowly in and out, trying to control himself, crazed with desire as he felt her tight entrance clasping around his  
unbelievably hard cock. Liv's moans were a mixture of pain and pleasure as he went deeper and deeper, starting to hear the squelch of fluid and the splat of his body thrusting against her pelvic region, as he felt his cock slide in and out of her moist tunnel again and again. 

She tried to push back against his thrusts and allow him deeper entry, desperate to try and enjoy it despite the pain which had mainly worn off through adrenaline. He continued to push and push, conscious that he wouldn't be able to last much longer, with the warm, fiery, sticky sensation engulfing his cock. After a few minutes he came with a loud, deep, guttural groan, releasing his come deep into Liv's hole.

He lay on top of her, panting, covered in sweat, kissing her furiously, cock still inside her growing limp.

"Have you finished," asked Liv unsure.

"Yeah," he panted, sucking deep into her neck giving her a love bite, unable to believe the depths of pleasure he had tapped into. "Did you enjoy it?"

"A little," she said, wishing he would climb off her.

"It's better the second time."

"I'm not doing it again," she muttered.

He rolled off, and she was shocked to see blood all over his penis and the sheets. She started shaking.

"Don't worry," he said, "It's normal on the first time."

"We're going to have to clean this up." 

"Later," he said, "Just relax." 

Ryan rolled over in bed and put his arm around her, pulling her body close as he spooned her from behind, enjoying the feeling of her wobbly bubble butt against his cock, which was rapidly becoming hard again. He rubbed his cock up and down against her ass, before slipping his finger into her moist opening again. She tried to roll away and get off the bed in protest, but he pulled her closer and rolled on top. He tried to kiss her put she turned away. Undeterred, he pinned her arms down with his and plunged into her opening again. She lay lifeless on the bed as he wrapped his arms around her back in the missionary position and ploughed into her again and again, leaving her unable to escape. Eventually he came again with a shout of exhilaration, and he rolled over onto his back again as Liv sat on the edge of the bed brooding.

"You liked it," he said, with a cheeky smile.

"Shut up," was her surly reply, reverting to her moody sulky demeanor. "Go and get dressed and tell the police about Ron, like you said you would. You aren't getting any more today."

"OK, but-"

"But what Ryan? You promised. You said you wouldn't go back on your word."

"I won't. I just want one last thing. I want what your brother likes."

"You what?"

"I want you the other way. Up that cute little butt of yours."

"Ugh, you are gross."

"Why not - Aaron likes it doesn't he?"

"Just fuck off."

"I want to break in two holes in one day."

She sat on the bed, perfectly still, hating herself and what she had done.


End file.
